Messy Hair
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: Pay back is always funny. but playing a prank on the Marauders is even better, especially when it's done by Lily Evans.


_******Disclaimer: i would love to own Harry Potter, but i don't :(******_

_**Messy Hair**_

He was lying there, asleep. In the middle of the Griffindor common room, his friends were equally tired and draping over the couches.

_Well it was the day after the full moon_, Lily thought. She was meant to be doing her Transfiguration homework, but she couldn't concentrate.

James Potter was the source of her distraction. She had hated him for five nearly six years, and secretly crushed on him for two. His glasses lay a screw on the bridge of his nose, his hazel eyes were shut and his hair looked as messy as ever.

Lily had often thought that his hair showed just how messed up he was. But as time had passed she grew annoyed by his consent touching of it. _Why was that? Was it a sign of nerves? Was his hair just REALLY soft? Or did he know it pissed her off so much?_ Lily didn't know.

_What she did know, was that she wanted to touch it, to feel the threads between her fingers, to grab onto it and-_

_Whoa, scary thought!_

She jumped back to reality when the last person left the room. It was now just her and the marauders.

_Could she do it? It would only take a minute. And no one would know._ She got out her chair and tiptoed towards the four boys.

Taking a felt tip pen out of her cloak pocket, something she had taken from home by accident. She stood facing the four pranksters of Hogwarts. _Evil, that's what she was. But she wanted revenge. And she would get it._

Facing Sirius first, she quickly bent over his face and drew a French moustache above his upper lip, then throwing away her nerves drew hearts around both of his eyes.

Taking a deep breath she moved onto her next victim. _I won't laugh. I won't._

Moving onto Peter, she felt a bit sympathetic, but quickly squashed that. Once a marauder always a marauder. Bending over his face she quickly thought of what she would do. Finally choosing something she bent over his face and made his eyebrows connect, marking the rest of them in black ink or so. Then she drew some extremely fake eyelashes over his eyelids.

Smiling at her success, she moved onto Remus. _Ok, so he wasn't as bad as the others, but it was only fair, he was part of the group after all._

Colouring his lips with the black felt tip, this made him look quite Goth like. She then gave him polka dot freckles. The whole effects made him look quite feminine, which gave lily an idea.

Potter was last. Drawing out another felt tip, this one red, she wrote 'Kick me' on his forehead. Then because she realised she had very little control left she began to reach towards his hair. It would take less than a minute, just one quick run though then the final spell.

Touching the beginning of his hair line, she began to brush her fingers though the strands of hair. _Wow_, it was so much better than she had ever imagined (NOT that she did), his hair felt like silk, and she could smell the faint lime shampoo he used and James natural cinnamon smell. _Merlin! Why was he so lucky? Why couldn't she have such soft hair?_

"Ugh, Lily"

She gave a start, taking her fingers out of his hair. _How did he know it was her? Was he awake?_

She quickly smacked herself back to reality. Silently saying the incarnation, she pointed her wand at each boy separately and their hair began to grow, making it grow until it reached below their shoulders, lily put her hand over her mouth before her laughter could be heard.

"Accio camera"

Alice's camera came towards her from the upstairs girls chambers. Stifling another giggle. Lily quickly got all the boys into the frame and took the picture. _Perfect_.

Imagining their faces in the morning when they would be woken by Griffindor's laughter was too much for her. A giggle escaped, she made a run for the stairs. Looking back at the troublemakers, she smirked. They would never know she did this, and she now had perfect blackmail material, if ever she wanted to use it.

Jumping into her bed she couldn't help but smile. That was certainly fun; maybe she would do it again some time. And her last thought before she fell to sleep was, _maybe James's hair isn't that bad after all…_

__

* * *

><em>note: this is just a taster of the story i'm going to write in the future...<em>


End file.
